Choose your destiny
by creamblueangels
Summary: Edward Elric is in the other side of the gate with his father. When Ed realized that he might not be abel to see Al again he wonders off then dies in a tragic death. Then he is taken into the gate where only once in a life time chance appears.
1. Choose your destiny

Choose Your Destiny…

Chapter one: The Tragic death

Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist was on the other side of the gate with his father Hoenhime.

"Damn that Bastard!" Ed mumbled to himself as he walked along the train tracks.

Flash Back 

"In this world alchemy doesn't exist!" yelled Hoenhime as he looked at the half crying half angry Ed as he tried to make alchemy work by clapping two hands to open the gate.

"I studied so long for this moment. I realized that everyone has the gate inside him or her, and only they have the power to open it… So why cant I!" Ed began to yell his head off.

"You can't make everything the way you want it Ed. Everyone has a dream and sometimes you can't fulfill that dream even though you try. Even alchemy can't always make your dreams come true." Said Hoenhime grabbing his wrist.

"Alphonse I miss you." Said Ed sobbing. He knew what his father said was true, but he couldn't believe it. He almost sounded like Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He looked down at his foot as he ran out to the streets.

End of Flash Back 

Ed, who was still wondering around by the train tracks didn't even care where he was standing. He obviously was too occupied trying to think about what his father said.

Suddenly a train passed by the tracks at the same time Ed was walking by the train tracks not knowing he was in danger he continued to walk. 

"Hey you! Get off the train tracks!" yelled the train driver. Ed paid no attention and few minutes later there was a big accident. Blood flowed on the floor, as the body of a 16 year old lay by the train tracks half dead. His body was out cold and.

"Al…" With those few words he closed his eyes. All of a sudden a big flash of light appeared and his corps was gone. Ed's mind kept thinking he was dead and he was now in the after life. His mind was now blank, making everything hopeless.

No… wasn't the end of Edwards's life. He went into the gate and saw a person who looked like his mother standing there all dressed in white.

"Edward… This is your destiny you can choose two doors a red one and the blue one. It is up to your mind. And one of them could lead you to your most desiring dream and the other one your worst." With that the person in white dress walked away.

"My destiny… Maybe I could see Al again! But which one to choose… I obviously want to go back to my world where that bastard isn't going to find me" Ed began to wonder which one would be the right door. He stood there for a while thinking. Few minutes later Ed made his mind up and walked through the red door. As he stepped in he was knocked unconscious.

After a few while he found him self in some water, then he realized his automail was gone and he had more than two legs. He was now a poor helpless shrimp. He was under the sea swimming for his life as the evil fishes tried to devour him…

Preview

Find out how life a shrimp named Ed is like and find out how he manages to survive.

Plead review my story…


	2. Life as a shrimp

CBA: Hello I didn't edit for a while…

Edward: No you left me dead!

CBA: That is why I came back…

Edward: Oh Ok

CBA:I do not own Full metal alchemist…

Chapter 2A Shrimps life…

Edward saw himself as a useless shrimp. How unfortunate.

However, he had no intention of becoming a part of the food chain. How the heck would he be able to se Al again like this! Ed swam through the tough current as he made his way to a river.

"Come on Al in order to train your mind you must first become stronger!" A familiar voice shouted by the riverside. Ed wanted to know what it was so he got closer until he got caught in a fishing net. He struggled to get free but his efforts were futile as he got yanked onto a boat and sailed off to the market. As he waited in the damp fish market, two familiar figures approached.

"Roy would you like some shrimp?" Asked Riza as she pointed to Edward and the other shrimps. Roy shrugged and Riza took that as a yes and they bought some shrimps that also included Edward.

At Riza's house, Riza was making sushi until Roy grabbed Edward and moved him into some water.

"Ooo a shrimp, do you know who you remind me of?" Roy snickered. Ed twitched angrily. "I'll call you Ed," Roy said poking Ed's stomach without any idea who he was talking to.

'Damn you Roy mustang if I could just use alchemy I would already have gotten rid of your other eye!' Ed thought to himself. There was a knock on the door.

"Roy, stop playing with the shrimp," Riza called. "Come in!" Riza's voice could be heard from the kitchen. The door opened and Alphonse came in.

"Has there been any news about my brother yet?" Al asked in a hopeful voice. Roy shook his head as she continued to play around with poor little shrimp Edward. Al looked at what Roy was doing. And he saw his shrimp brother but couldn't recognize him.

"Cool that shrimp looks like Edward!" said Al in a cheerful voice. Roy just looked at al then the shrimp.

"You can have this little guy if you want." Said Roy as he showed Alphones the shrimp. Al nodded and Ed was transferred into a plastic bag. At Izumi's house Al moved Ed into a bowl.

"I'll name you Edward!" Al talked to the shrimp in a cheerful voice. But there was one problem; Al didn't know what Shrimps ate.

"Too late, Roy already did…" Ed muttered.

"Al! It late you should be asleep!" Izumi hollered through the room. The lights were turned off, as Al went into his bed.

"I really wish that you were my brother because if you were even though you were a shrimp you'd still be Edward and you would still be here for me…"Al finished is sentence and snuggled into the Bed leaving Ed alone in the dark.

"Al I wish I could talk to you and tell you how much I've missed you…" Edward was touched by his little brother's words as he slowly feel into a deep sleep.

"Edward!" A voice could be heard in the distance but Ed couldn't see anyone speaking.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" The same voice rings into his mind as he tries to move. He tries to get up yet his body felt so numb. He looked up and everything was blurry. Then he could see a face of a blond man looking at him in the eye.

"Where am I?" Edward gained control of his body and sat up.

"Are you ok?" The voice was heard again but this time Ed knew who it was, it was his father. Edward looked at him.

"You bastard what have you done to Al!" Ed began to yell. Hoenhieme his father was too confused to know what he was talking about.

"Edward, what in the world are you talking about? A train hit you very lightly and you went out cold for 2 days and you didn't respond to anything the doctor or I said."

"I am alive?" Edward looked at himself; all his limbs seemed to be there. Then he felt his head, which was bandaged. Edward was really confused but he was just glad to be alive for once. Because he still needed to get himself to the other side of the gate, to see Al his little brother.

Preview

Edward begins to look for a way to go to the other world, and the only way is to use alchemy, can Edward really break the barrier of alchemy? Find out…


End file.
